¿Un pervertido?
by valqiria8
Summary: One-Shot acerca de Jellal y Erza. Inspirado en la Ova 5.


_Hola! Aqui tienen un fic, no muy largo, que me vino a la mente despues de mirar la Ova 5 (aun me sigo riendo a pesar de que la vi con el audio original, sin subtitulos y no entendí la mayor parte de lo que decian xD), y_ _que es practicamente un regalo para los amante del Jerza. Todavia sigo viendo estrellitas y corazones ._. En fin, aquí está. _

Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

Jellal Fernández nunca se había considerado como un pervertido. Su apariencia sobria y su semblante serio describían la exacta imagen que él deseaba transmitir. Sin embargo toda esa compostura tambaleaba cuando se encontraba frente a la mujer que amaba; y es que Erza Scarlet ejercía un poder en él, el único que no se sentía capaz de controlar o dominar.

Desde que se habían conocido, cuando niños; prisioneros de aquella terrible secta seguidora de Zeref; él la amó tiernamente, protegiéndola siempre y enfureciéndose cuando trataban de hacerle daño. Ella era una delicada flor escarlata que no debía ser maltratada. Incluso se aseguró de que ella siempre lo recordara, nombrándola con el apellido Scarlet, en honor a su rojo cabello. Garantizándose de que en ese nombre, ella siempre lo llevaría a él presente.

Incluso cuando se sintió poseído y dominado por el espíritu de Zeref, no supo dejar de amarla. Más aun, la quería a su lado. Completar el paraíso junto a ella. Y a pesar de que ésta se opuso fervientemente, él no fue capaz de lastimarla. Aún con Zeref dentro de su ser, no podía negar sus sentimientos. La amaba y la dejo ser libre, sólo a ella.

Ni los años, ni siquiera la obsesión por completar el Sistema R y resucitar a su poseedor, le permitieron apartarla de sus pensamientos.

Infiltrarse en el consejo mágico le había servido además para espiarla y saber cada uno de sus movimientos. Y es que después de todos esos años, era obvio que ya no eran niños.

Jellal se había convertido en un adulto y como tal, los deseos propios de la edad no eran excluyentes en él. Y aunque tenía a Ultear a su lado casi todo el tiempo y a la cual le concedió el hecho de ser atractiva, simplemente no provocaba reacción alguna en su virilidad. Aun cuando ella tenía la propensión de acercarse mucho a él, sonreírle coquetamente e incluso llegar a tocarlo, Jellal, dentro de sí, sólo deseaba a Erza Scarlet, la maga de armadura.

Pero ella jamás accedería a formar parte de la nueva era a su lado. No. Jellal había estado al pendiente de ella todos esos años. Ese gremio Fairy Tail, del cual ella formaba parte, y el cual él personalmente encontraba divertido y era una excelente excusa para ver al resto de viejos pedantes del consejo perder la razón; estaba principalmente caracterizado por la lealtad entre sus compañeros y la búsqueda de justicia.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que si había algo que Erza odiaba más que a él, era la maldad en sí. Y él ya era ambas cosas. Así que lo había decidido, con cierto pesar en el alma pero con una ambición firme. Decidió que Erza formaría parte del Paraíso, aun en contra de su voluntad.

En un principio había pensado en utilizar a alguien más para su sacrificio. Pero cuando la vio entrar al consejo, acompañada del maestro Makarov, y ésta inmediatamente había blandido una de sus espadas en su contra; supo que jamás podrían coexistir. Ella tendría que ser el sacrificio.

Cuando tiempo después volvió a verla, al ser arrestada por los daños causados en la estación de trenes de Oshibana; su cuerpo no pudo contenerse. Erza era hermosa, imponente y hostil. Su mitad perfecta. Dura y agresiva, aunque en su mirada podía ver dulzura y comprensión.

Percibió como ella se estremecía ante su presencia. Eso era bueno, él le afectaba a ella tanto como ella le afectaba a él. Sin embargo no podía exteriorizarlo, no podía hablar con ella del pasado. Él no era el niño de su historia. Pero ella si era la de la suya; la dulce, dulce Erza, quien con su sonrisa había sido capaz de debilitar su corazón. Aunque ya hacía años que no veía esa sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta, había perdido el dominio de su cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella; tocándole el rostro, sintiendo la respiración agitada de ella tan cerca, que cientos de punzadas atacaron su pecho.

Fue este mismo dolor el que lo hizo reaccionar, recordando su lealtad a Zeref; evitando besarla, absteniéndose de probar esos dulces labios que durante tantos años había deseado sentir.

Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, el encanto que tenía Zeref sobre él habría abandonado su cuerpo, pero jamás lo sabría.

Sentir la mirada fría y agresiva de Erza lo devolvió a la realidad.

.

" –Él es pura maldad. "

Esas habían sus palabras cuando se alejó. Y no le dejaron duda de que el sacrificio necesario era ella.

.

Vaciló unos momentos al tenerla nuevamente frente a él. La Torre del Paraíso estaba a punto de ser completada. Y su cuerpo no evitó desear tocarla, sentirla. Pedirle que se entregara, que le permitiera tenerla por lo menos ahora; antes de eliminarla por completo. Pero no debía, no podía permitirse una sola falla en sus planes. Había gastado ocho años de su vida en esa torre y no dejaría que fueran en vano. Pero vaciló nuevamente y ahora la tenía encima de él con una espada amenazando su vida, y la mano de ella apretando su brazo casi al borde del dolor.

La sorpresa se apoderó de él. No esperaba esto. Tenerla sobre su cuerpo, tan dispuesta, con tanta pasión en acabar su vida; lo doblegó y decidió que no era tan malo de hecho, tenerla de ese modo sobre él. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo femenino; como la cintura de él se comprimía suave y deliciosamente bajo el peso de ella. Lo tenía a su merced, así había sido siempre, no importaba que tan fuerte el espíritu de Zeref gritaba dentro de él; simplemente no pudo apartar la mirada de Erza.

La vio sonreír por primera vez en tantos años y no supo dominarse más. La tomó en sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza. Sintió como él tiempo desaparecía entre ellos mientras la abrazaba. Y entonces, los gritos dentro de su mente se convirtieron en órdenes ineludibles.

.

Aun recordaba como su cuerpo se había tensado por última vez, pronunciando el nombre de Erza. Mientras su mente, limpia, ahora descansaba; entregándose él mismo a la lácrima gigante, para contener el poder del Etherion y así salvarla.

La siguiente parte había sido la experiencia más extraña. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía explicarse nada, mucho menos por qué un nombre resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza: Erza.

Recordaba el vacío en su corazón al pronunciar este nombre desconocido, y como un mar de emociones angustiosas se apoderaban de él. Sentía como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho tiempo, y todo lo que veía le era completamente ajeno.

Pero entonces se encontró con Erza y una sensación de paz recorrió su alma. En ese momento no entendió como podía conocerlo, pero al descubrirlo, deseó morir de la peor manera. Y ella le salvó. Esa hermosa mujer de pelo rojo le tendió la mano, con confianza. No percibía odio en sus actos, aunque dentro de sí, sentía que lo merecía. Pero la mirada de Erza era tan cálida, tan llena de bondad. Podía sentir la alegría en ese nombre.

Erza, la mujer de cabello escarlata: Scarlet. Ese fue el momento en que la recordó perfectamente, sólo a ella. Y recordó todo el amor. Lo evocó mientras caminaba a una muerte segura, en una celda por el resto de su vida.

O al menos eso pensó, hasta que fue rescatado un año después, sólo para enfrentarse a una realidad donde ya no estaba la mujer que amaba. Pasó siete angustiosos años sin verla, sin saber de ella; pensando que jamás podría tocarla nuevamente y sin saber si ella podría perdonarlo alguna vez ahora que había recuperado la memoria completamente.

Pero el día llegó. Y al tenerla frente a frente una vez más, hizo que esos siete años se esfumaran en un instante, ella no había cambiado nada; seguía exactamente como él la recordaba, y en respuesta, su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente ante su presencia, aguijoneándole el pecho y subiendo su temperatura.

No podía permitirse tocarla. Pero necesitaba tanto saber que era real; que de verdad era Erza Scarlet, la mujer que amaba desde hacía tantos años.

Y lo supo. Supo que realmente era ella cuando sintió esa fuerte bofetada que, lejos de lastimarle, le produjo alivio.

Lo que vino a continuación, jamás se lo habría esperado; al menos no tan pronto: Tenerla bajo su cuerpo, tan cerca, tan delicada y tan dispuesta. En todos esos años, ella no había cambiado ni un poco. Su rostro, sus ojos… sus labios. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había esperado tenerla así?, sentirla así. Por un momento su autocontrol le abandonó el cuerpo. Lo que más deseaba ahora era besarla, abrazarla; sentir su suave piel y poseerla. ¡Por Dios, que era un hombre que había pasado tantos años sin sentir ese cuerpo femenino tan cerca del suyo!

Pero la cordura regresó a su mente y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, y del poquísimo control que le quedaba; la apartó. Se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, para ella no había pasado todo ese tiempo. No podía inclinarla hacia sus indecorosos deseos. No aun. Debía ser paciente con ella. Aun no tenía claro si podría perdonarlo. Sería paciente. Aunque cuando se despidió de ella, Jellal no pudo evitar maldecirse mentalmente.

" –Un beso –pensó-. Pudiste haberte dado gusto sólo con un beso.

-Un beso y no habrías podido detenerte –respondió su propia voz dentro de él. "

Decidió que era mejor no saber lo que se estaba perdiendo. Y concluyó no involucrar a Erza. Pero su espíritu carnal y acosador no había desaparecido. Y ahora que sabía que la mujer que amaba estaba con vida, y que muy probablemente también tenía sentimientos hacia él, no podía apartarse. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella; necesita que ella supiera que él estaba cerca.

Y encontró la forma; se hizo pasar por un mago de Fairy Tail. Aunque tenía sus razones como integrante de Crime Sorciere; como Jellal Fernández, sus razones eran más fuertes.

Había tenido la oportunidad de platicar en repetidas ocasiones con Erza, las suficientes para darse cuenta que ella no lo odiaba, y esto lo hacía profundamente feliz. Ahora deseaba estar más con ella; teniéndola tan cerca y mirándola todos los días, su cuerpo se negaba a permanecer tranquilo ante su presencia.

-Hoy no la veré en todo el día –suspiró Jellal en voz baja, aunque no la suficiente.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú también a Ryuuzetsu? –preguntó Meredy con voz desenfadada.

Jellal sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos –insistió guiñándole un ojo-. Hasta el misterioso Mystogan necesita divertirse.

-Además podrás ver a Erza en traje de baño –consintió Ultear pícaramente, mientras golpeaba suavemente el hombro de Jellal-. No te hagas el difícil.

Él sonrió dentro de sí, en realidad ello sonaba muy bien. El cuerpo de Erza era perfecto ya de por si dentro de sus reveladoras armaduras, pero verla en traje de baño, con su escultural cuerpo tan expuesto; iba a ser una visión totalmente nueva para él. No pudo disimular una sonrisa.

-Deja de imaginártela como un pervertido –le interrumpió Ultear, frunciendo el ceño.

-No tengo ninguna razón válida para ir.

Meredy bufó.

-Inventas algo como que estabas siguiendo una fuente de poder mágico y acabaste ahí. O algo así.

.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que Jellal dijo cuándo se encontró con Erza en el Ryuuzetsu.

-Resaltas demasiado.

Él sólo sonrió, observando como ella se acercaba a la piscina, para reunirse con él. Jellal trató de mantener la compostura al verla caminar vestida tan sólo con un reducido conjunto de dos piezas amarillo, que no dejaba mucho espacio para la imaginación.

Platicaron amenamente, mientras él no paraba de reprimirse mentalmente para evitar tocarla. Aunque no tuvo mucho éxito cuando se dio cuenta de que una figura extraña volaba en dirección a ellos peligrosamente. Instintivamente empujó a Erza para evitar que fuera golpeada, pero al momento de recuperarse, notó algo muy blando entre sus manos: eran los pechos de Erza, que estrujaba levemente.

-Tan suaves –pensó.

Reaccionó casi inmediatamente, apartando las manos de su suavidad. Menos mal que la máscara de Mystogan evitaba que el sonrojo fuera evidente.

Se disculpó, recibiendo de ella un "está bien", sin mayor consecuencia. O al menos eso creyó hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Natsu. Ahora lo mejor era salir de la piscina. Erza se preocupó un poco al ver que Jellal aún no se recuperaba totalmente del golpe recibido, sin embargo, no era el golpe lo que lo había dejado en ese estado, sino el haber tocado a Erza de una manera que hasta ahora no creía posible. Y a pesar de que había sido un accidente, Jellal todavia guardaba la sensación de ese toque en sus manos.

Un nuevo golpe los sorprendió, arrastrándolos hasta uno de las atracciones principales "el tobogán del amor". La caída era muy rápida, por lo que no pudieron evitar abrazarse, en un instinto de protegerse mutuamente. Jellal sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía. Tenía a Erza pegada a él, sintiendo cada musculo de su cuerpo; trató de mantener la calma, para que la "emoción" que se levantaba en él, no fuera notoria y pudiera controlarla, pero entonces sintió el pecho de ella más suave que anteriormente. Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que el bikini de la parte superior de Erza, casi había desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Ésta pudo notar como el rostro de su compañero se encontraba totalmente encendido, y sus ojos parecían salírsele de las orbitas. Se ruborizó completamente al darse cuenta del motivo, estaba prácticamente desnuda del busto. Ahogó un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que su bikini se estaba desgastando igual. Se aferró más a Jellal en un intento de reducir la fricción y así evitar quedar desnuda, pero éste no respondía.

Jellal había sufrido una fuerte hemorragia nasal, seguida de un mini-infarto que lo dejó fuera de acción. Ni siquiera se enteró cuando terminó todo, y mucho menos se dio cuenta del momento en que Erza quedó sentada sobre él.

Definitivamente había sido demasiado el tiempo que llevó anhelando tenerla entre sus brazos, que cuando al fin sucedió, lo rebasó por completo. Recordó las palabras de Ultear y pensó, que después de todo si era alguna clase de pervertido. Al menos así se sentiría de ahora en adelante, cuando volviera a mirar a su amada. O al gremio…

.

.

.

_Solo me queda una cosa por decir: Ese Jellal es un loqillo! xD_

_Saludos! :)_


End file.
